It All started with A Song
by Kurai-Hime
Summary: Kai has... morethanfriendly feelings for one of his closest friends. When this friend starts singing and dancing, will it be too much to bear? [shounenai, KaiRei]


_Ok so this is a fanfic that me and my bestest friend Kumori-Hime made. It was actually an RP until we turned it into story form! So read and enjoy the creation of out wonderful mind (I say mind not minds because I swear me and her share the same brain!  
Read and Review! **

* * *

**_

It All Started With a Song

It was a hot day, even for summer. Kai walked into his hotel room, feeling grateful for the air conditioning and open window. He almost sighed with pleasure at being in a cool room. -Almost. - Then he realized that Rei was in the room.

"That breeze feels nice doesn't it?" Rei stretched out on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He then turned onto his stomach so that he was facing Kai.

"It's so quiet in here isn't it?"

"Hn." Kai responded. He sat on his bed and got out a novel. It was a philosophical book of some sort. He read it boredly, but didn't really absorb much of it. Instead, he watched Rei across the room. 'Wouldn't it be nice if he knew how I felt.' He thought. 'Like that will ever happen.' Rei just blinked as Kai pulled out his book. 'Damn he can be boring sometimes' Rei thought as he turned onto his side, facing the wall. Then he remembered something.

"Don't you have a portable radio?" He rolled onto his back, unable to stay in one position. 'Oh yeah, it -is- somehow my responsibility when he's bored' Kai though sarcastically.

"Over there." He pointed at the radio, which was sitting on top of his suitcase. Rei practically jumped off the bed and grabbed the radio, placing it on the table and turning it on. The station in was on was American, luckily Rei had learned English and had heard this song before. It was Blue, by Eiffel 65. He started singing, and as best as he could in a limited amount of space, he danced perfectly to the song as he sang.

_Yo' listen up here's a story … _

'_About a little guy who lived in a blue world. And all day and all night…'_ Kai found himself humming along to the song, as he watched Rei dance. Rei was a good dancer. In fact, maybe he was a little too good. Kai bit his lip to keep himself from blushing as an uncomfortable warmth made itself know between his legs. Unaware of what was going on just beside him Rei continued dancing, his body moving to the beat of the music so perfectly. He continued singing through the part that most people didn't sing.

_"I'm blue, and in need of a guy,"_ 'I will not molest my friend. I will not molest my friend. I will –not- molest my friend' Kai chanted in his mind as he heard Rei's misinterpretation of the song. _I'm in need of a guy, and I'm in nee--gwaaa!"_ He stumbled, tripping on one of his own shirts which were on the floor. He landed not on the bed Kai was on, but the one that was across the room. He fell so that only his hands were on the bed but his head and shoulders were almost touching the blankets. His body was bent so that he legs were in front of him; his back was arched like a cat's, making his shirt rise and show a lot of his well toned stomach. When he fell over, Kai twitched. It took every ounce of willpower Kai had to make himself not walk across the room and ravage the neko-jin lying across the room, in such a provoking position. Yes, it was a true feat of grandeur that Kai was -not- getting up and slowly walking across the room, with an evil and crazed look in his eye. Which didn't quite explain why Rei was looking at him like that. 'Oh, shit.' Kai thought 'I must look like a maniac' Rei's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. 'Oh. Damn it! Why can't I wear something more baggy?' Rei quickly leaped up onto the bed, just a bit scared of the sight before him. 'What the hell? I he…' even his thoughts were jumbled.

"Kai? Um, maybe you need a shower Err, Yeah; you know where the bathroom is." He said before adding with thoughts, 'is he g… no way.' he shook those thoughts out of his head before he returned to reality. 'I need to listen to him.' Kai thought. 'He's exactly right. I need a shower.' Kai thought this. He thought it in many different ways. But his body didn't listen, instead advancing until he had a certain Chinese blader backed up against a wall

"Kai, what are you doing?" Of course by now he knew what was going on, Kai wanted him. But how could this be possible?

"You can't… not, Kai" The black haired boy could only say that much as he practically squished himself against the wall, completely paralyzed by these strange events. 'I have to stop. I -must- stop this. Now.' Kai thought, but was unable to stop his fingers from running up Rei's well-toned sides. 'I -must- stop this!' Kai shouted mentally at himself. 'NOW!'

He took his hands off the neko-jin, who had frozen like a deer in the headlights, and backed up a step, then another. "I'm sorry." He said stiffly, and walked into the washroom, intent on the cold shower recommended to him Rei got up, and realized something. There was a dream he was having lately and the person in the dream he couldn't make out. 'I remember hearing a voice. It said, 'Rei, I love you. Why can't I tell you?' I couldn't recognise the voice but I knew that I knew the voice.' He continued his thoughts, realizing that the person in his dream was Kai, and that he probably just made Kai feel really bad. 'He loved, no loves, me. And I just pushed him away. If he loves me then, I should give him a chance. I should give myself a chance at loving him.' Half in a daze Rei walked into the bathroom where he remembered Kai waking in, Kai had just wrapped the towel around his waist.

"I'm sorry Kai; I want to give you a chance. Why didn't you tell me, Kai?" Kai stopped in his tracks. 'Tell him?' He thought about it. 'But he seems so straight. It doesn't…' He turned around to see Rei blushing and looking down a bit, the cutest thing in the world. '…Make any sense.' He walked over to Rei, as if in a dream, and wrapped his arms around the waist of the smaller blader. Rei looked up, slightly startled. 'This feels so right' He kissed Rei, a soft kiss, almost shy. 'Why didn't I tell him?' Kai thought before giving in to the feeling and enjoying the moment. This was right. This was where he belonged.

---Owari!---

* * *

**We would be quite happy if you reviewed! Btw, if you are wondering, the starting note and this were written by moi, Kurai-Hime. Though Kumori-Hime played a large role in the creation of this fic (without her, Kai wouldn't be like he is in the story!) also she edited it and stuffz. **

hope you enjoyed! Kumori-hime and Kurai-hime!


End file.
